The present invention relates to a system for automatically cleaning objects and includes fluid timer for automatically terminating the cleaning period after a predetermined time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,369 illustrates one system for the cleaning paint from a paint spray gun and associated parts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,836 illustrates another system for cleaning paint guns and the like and includes a timer in an air delivery line to terminate the operation of the system.
The present invention provides a means for automatically and thoroughly cleaning residue, dirt, paint, etc. from surfaces and passages of a variety of articles. Cleaning is accomplished in a reliable, fast and inexpensive manner and incorporates a fluid timer positioned in communication with a portion of the fluid delivery system used to transport cleaning solvent to the parts to be cleaned.
It is an object of the present invention to automatically clean articles by introducing pressurized fluid such as cleaning solvent into a work chamber and to automatically terminate the operation of the system after a predetermined time period by use of a timing device in a fluid delivery line.
Accordingly, the invention comprises: an apparatus having a work chamber in which may be placed an object or objects to be cleaned, a cover to enclose the work chamber, a fluid delivery system for delivering cleaning solvent to the work chamber and for distributing the solvent in a manner to clean the object(s), a pump for pressurizing the solvent; switch means having an active state to enable the activation of the pump and a second state to disable the operation of the pump; and fluid timer means, in communication with the fluid delivery system, for causing the switch means to be placed in a deactive state after a Predetermined time period thereby automatically terminating the operation of the pump. The switch may be in either the air or fluid line. Various other alternate embodiments of the invention are also shown.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.